Eye of the Beholder
by Moonraker One
Summary: Once every 10000 years, the Eye comes back into existence. To be resurrected by it is to become an immortal Super Saiyan. Nevermind that, can one housewife keep sane on a spaceship?
1. Chapter 1

Eye of the Beholder

By Moonraker One

CHAPTER ONE

A hard burst of warm summer air flew down from thousands of feet above as it took in huge amounts of the sun's radiation and rose the temperature of the surrounding environment. From a dirt road, high above sea level in the Mount Paozu area, a forty-something mother of two by the name of Chi-Chi held in her arms a large bag of groceries that she was somehow able to afford thanks to money from her father and from Bulma. The rich heiress of Capsule Corp. loved to support her friends, and that was the predominating thought on the stressed housewife's mind. The few miles that were left on the route to her husband's and her humble home allowed precious time for her to think of her life and the man who was seldom around that consumed the vast majority of her life, and not in a bad way.

_Hmm,_ she mentally sighed, bringing to mind the good times she shared with her husband. _Goku, I'm glad you still care about me. Any other man would've long since left for a younger woman._ One of the few facts about her husband that never ceased to amaze her was how he always thought only of others and never of himself. Such was just one of the many good facts she loved to ponder about Goku, as it kept her mind off of how he always took off at a moment's notice, and how training was the single most important aspect of his leisure time. Time passed in conjunction with the distance as rocks and dirt clods crumpled beneath Chi-Chi's footsteps. Huge trees and lots of green luscious forest provided for possibly the best scenery in the entire world, which aided in her perception of the passage of time; more specifically, it made time seem to pass much quicker.

"Well, for once, I'd say I'm on time, huh?"

The voice behind her frightened her momentarily to the point where she violently lurched forward, ready to fall on her face. A pair of strong hands, her husband Goku's hands, grabbed her and the bag, soundly before either hit the ground. Hoisting the bag onto his right shoulder, he leaned her backwards and kissed her, then pulled her back to a standing position. She smiled as the display of chivalry came halfway between the store dozens of miles back in the nearest city, allowing for a quick end to an otherwise longer walk. She shook her head a moment. "And here," she quipped, "I thought you'd left me behind."

"I leave no man or woman behind, eh?" joked Goku. Calmly he lifted her onto his left shoulder, and took off towards their house at normal speed. She extended her arms at her sides and closed her eyes, imagining that it was her flying them through the air, not him. The dream of power that could never be gave her a few moments of dreamland.

Once they reached their quiet, comfortable home, the groceries got put into their proper position in the cupboards and the dinner got made. Such was the life of a housewife such as Chi-Chi who never had a chance to experience much life outside the home. For the longest time, it had never brought her any sort of distress, but as the years went by and she aged while her husband remained relatively the same in appearance, she began to grow weary of the endless drudgery that was her life. She wanted to be able to fly off at a moment's notice; she wanted to be able to fight in a training battle against her husband and his friends. However, she knew it would never be, so she went about her life relatively normally, at least on the surface.

It was only about four in the afternoon, because dinner had to be made early due to the fact that both Goku and their two sons had plans of their own, which meant she had to have them fed before they left. She looked forward to her free time, as though it was her liberation, even if just for one evening.

The three Saiyans shoveled food at a rate that disgusted Chi-Chi. Finally, being unable to handle it anymore, she tapped her fork against her plate. "HEY!" she shouted. "EAT RIGHT! I TAUGHT YOU TWO BETTER!" Instantly, the pace slowed down as all three food crammers began using their forks more than their hands. After the uneasy silence that always came after she scolded her family for anything, the talk began.

"So, Goten," Gohan inquired of his older brother, "what's your plan for today?"

Goten tried to think in between bites. "I'm gonna play 'showdown' with Trunks for a bit," he answered. "I heard he's got a new toy I can use!"

"Gohan, are we still on for training?" Goku asked of his son.

The challenging grin Gohan fired back indicated that it was so. "You're on, dad!"

All three looked to the stressed woman sitting at the far end of the table. "Mom?" Goten wondered out loud. "What about you? You gonna do anything?"

Chi-Chi was going to sit and enjoy her time in the living room, meditating as she let the sun entering through the window warmed her body. "I'm…just going to hold down the fort," she announced.

Goku seemed confused. "Why don't you go out and do something fun?"

She glared at him like he was stupid, and he instantly backed off like a wounded animal, lest he meet the wrong end of the frying pan of doom. One by one, the male members of the family finished their meals, gave thanks and praise to the lady of the house, and took off. It was only about ten minutes after the end of the unusually early dinner that she found herself alone in her house.

_At last,_ she thought, pulling the curtains open to let the afternoon sun cast its light and heat across the room. _I can relax._

It wasn't ten whole minutes in her little world of peace that she heard a loud crash outside and was violently thrust out of her nice vegetation and back into reality. It was in the valley at the base on the left side of the mountain that the sound originated. With a look of bewilderment, she left the house and headed through the woods towards the path that led down the side of the mountain to the valley where she would usually do her fruit and vegetable picking. It wasn't a normal day of food gathering, though, as she saw the outline of a space vessel begin to disappear as a complicated cloaking device bent the light around it, making it seem invisible. A few dozen footsoldiers exited the now-invisible craft, exploring the environment nearby. Taking quick shelter behind a tree, she saw as two of them, holding a young girl in their tight grasp, look for something and not find it. Once they realized that it was not on this planet, they began to gather edible fruits and vegetables and board the ship.

Something of an evil idea hit her; perhaps she should try to get on board. She really didn't know why she decided—considering that she had family that would be wondering where she was—but for some reason she believed it was her turn to go on an adventure. It was the actual sneaking aboard—as opposed to reasoning with her own better judgment—that was difficult. Ducking from one tree to another while avoiding the gaze of any of the men from the ship that brought her back to the days of living with her mother and the rest of the forest amazons.

Upon filling a huge bag full of edible materials, an imposing looking soldier wearing generic alien armor flung the sack over his shoulder and shouted to the rest of his men, "Alright! We got to get back to home base! It's obvious the target is not here." He waved for the two holding the little girl. "You two! Get her on board! Do you realize how important she is!" Shaking his head, he and the rest of the crew walked up the ramp that was visible to them. Chi-Chi kept close to them by crawling down low, shielding herself from view in the tall grass. The underside of the ship had several openings that she could potentially climb through, it was just that three of them led to the ship's trash incinerator, two to the fusion reactor engine, and one that had an unknown use. She found out the hard way when she got under it and it sucked her up into it. Tumbling head over heels like a piece of wind blown paper through the pipe, she was being pulled on through the intake until it went from vertical to horizontal, and she righted herself.

Just in time to see that she was headed for a very large fan. With less than a moment to think before she would be fragmented, she stuck out her arms and legs to provide friction to slow her body down. Her shoes began to shred and her hands to blister due to the sheer velocity of the suction power. It seemed as though death was imminent as she decelerated slowly while the fan closed in very rapidly. Closing her eyes and expecting sharp blades to cut her to pieces, she gritted her teeth and pressed more firmly against the walls of the pipe with a small trail of blood from her hands beginning to grow wider. She felt her head strike something hard.

She opened her eyes. A protection grate shot up from a perforation in the pipe a thousandth of a second fast enough to stop her on a dime. A section of the floor of the pipe opened up and dropped her into what appeared to be a reactor room. She looked up then around; the pipe had been an air intake for the fusion reactor. Recalling a hasty lesson from Bulma on fusion reactions, she recalled that to start one required temperatures on the order of fifty million degrees centigrade. How bad her luck would have been: if she had been sucked through an opening in the fan large enough for her whole body to be unharmed—which was unlikely—she'd have been incinerated in the engine. She had to laugh quietly after catching her breath, as The Great Chi-Chi's death would have been a momentary blip in the ship's power supply and nothing more.

She found her way out of the engine room and into a small medical room with shelves of medicine and a large sink. The dimly lit room had shiny metal on every corner. At first she found nothing to sit on to wash herself off at the sink, but a bench at the other edge of the rectangular room she found very difficult (but possible) to drag across. Her shoes she forcefully tore off, as the burned edges had slightly scarred her feet. The blood flow from the bottom of her feet had been stopped by the heat from the friction of sliding down a steel pipe, so she washed them off in lukewarm water. Medicinal soap had far fewer harsh chemicals, so she utilized it in cleaning off both feet very deliberately, and wrapped the damaged goods in sterile gauze and medical tape. Her hands, though, caused her much more pain on the cleaning job. The blood had been stanched by cauterizing heat from friction, and they had to be washed much more carefully. She stuck a tongue depressor between her clenched teeth as she agonized over her hands. Finally she wrapped them in gauze and medical tape, and searched the shelves for antibiotics. She found them on one shelf, and another shelf had, carefully hidden, a bottle of twelve-year-old whiskey. She rolled her eyes, popped an antibiotic, and took a drink, gagging; the alcohol was very strong. She felt it was wise to keep both in her possession.

A back exit to the room put her in a less-guarded hallway, and she managed to duck between two security cameras when they were not pointed her way, and into an open doorway. Instantly, a twenties-ish woman with dark green hair took notice of a new presence in her room. "Hey!" the woman shouted in a whisper. Chi-Chi put her index finger up in a "shhh!" motion, and the woman shut up. "So," she uttered, closing her door, "are you a stow away? What happened to your hands and feet?"

Chi-Chi sat down. "Came in through the engine's air intake." The woman cringed and mouthed a silent "Oh, shit!" as she put her gun below her bed. "Yeah, I felt the same way."

The woman took notice of the whiskey. "Found the doc's secret stash, you did." She motioned, and her new roommate handed the bottle over. She opened the top and emptied four shots' worth in two gulps, replaced the top, and handed it back. "By the way, my name's Kezora." Smiling, she extended her hand. "You're the first real new face I've seen in the six years I been on this crate."

"I'm Chi-Chi," the gentle housewife-now-turned-adventurer admitted, shaking her new friend's hand. "I have to say, you look like something else." Hastily, she corrected herself. "N…not like that's a bad thing!"

Kezora chuckled quietly. "I know, I get that a lot, Chi-Chi." She liked the dark hair look that her new friend had, feeling that she should tie her green locks up in a ball behind her head with two small lengths on both sides of her face, just like Chi-Chi. She figured it would be a bit of a new thing, since she'd been used to her current outfit for too long. "Would ya mind turning your head while I take off my clothing and get into my sleep wear?" Chi-Chi complied and turned her head. The woman's outfit was obviously uncomfortable, as it was a dark energy-and-bullet proof vest above a puffy shirt and a very puffy black pair of pants. She slipped into a red evening tank top that ended right above her belly button.

Upon turning her head back, Chi-Chi just happened to move her field of vision across Kenzora's abdominal area, and saw the groin area of her purple panties. She saw that Kenzora had, among other things, a bulge present. It was one that women don't have. She almost vomited. Her friend took instant notice.

"You okay?"

Chi-Chi coughed, trying desperately to regain her composure. "I'm sorry, I just didn't know you were a 'sir' instead of a 'madam.'"

Kenzora burst out laughing. "Oh shit, did I leave it in?" She looked down at herself. Gasping, she reached into her duffel bag below her bed and pulled out a rather painful-looking gun-like mechanism. "Holy crap, I did! I'm sorry." She took the end of the gun-like device, which was a series of teeth, and attached them to a slightly discolored area of skin on the right side of her neck, and once the teeth were on tight, she pulled the trigger. The device painlessly yanked out what looked like a mix between a microchip and a piece of construction paper. Over the next three and a half seconds, her male parts shrunk and vanished, and her perfectly flat chest went to a B cup size. Chi-Chi was at a loss for words. "Um, Chi-Chi, I _am_ a '_madam_,'" she explained embarrassingly, "it's just that I need everyone else to think I'm a guy, so I put in a GRC."

Chi-Chi didn't understand. "_GRC_?"

"Gender Reassignment Chip," the green-haired woman answered. "Also it has other fringe benefits. I can't be raped, and I've got something to play with." From that comment, both women laughed. The ship rumbled gently, indicating that the engines had activated completely and the ship had taken off. "So, tell me something, Chi-Chi." She took off her wristwatch and lay back down on her bunk. "I took the job on this ship because I got no family left and I wanted to see the universe. Why would you want to hitch a ride aboard a ship whose purpose is to gather information for a military purpose?"

Chi-Chi really didn't have an answer that made sense. "I'm a housewife," she began, and she almost felt her new friend roll her eyes. "I'm tired of my husband getting to go on all the adventures—he's a Saiyan. I wanted to get to see the universe myself."

Kenzora had to sit up. "So, you're a human—like myself—and you wanted to put your life in danger and potentially have those who love you suffer by not knowing what the hell is happening to you?" She paused a moment, then grinned. "That's awesome!"

Chi-Chi shook her head, chuckling a bit. "Is it?" Her friend gave a nod. "I'm going to take a nap."

"You deserve it."

BEEP! BEEP!

Chi-Chi almost flew out of bed upon the sharp beeping tone of the alarm clock going off. Once she flipped over, she saw that Kenzora already had awoken and showered. The green-haired woman had slipped on her quite uncomfortable uniform and her wristwatch, and picked up her weapon to holster it at her side. Underneath her bed she reached for the uncomfortable device that applied and removed the GRC which she hated so much to have to wear every workday. She pressed the gun against her neck, on the opposite side than the day before. With a grit of her teeth, she pressed the trigger. It almost freaked her out more the next day than it did the night before, as the woman's chest flattened out, and the crotch of her pants expanded somewhat. Chi-Chi did not know how this woman could undergo such a painful procedure to hide her true gender. To her, it had to be severely painful not just on a physical level but mentally as well. "I know what you're thinking," the green-haired warrior shamefully admitted. "_How can she do this every day_? Sometimes, I don't even know. But I have to in order to stay aboard. The general's got some pretty strict rules about women soldiers, and I want the same pay and benefits of a male soldier, so I gotta pay the price."

Chi-Chi had extreme concern for her friend. "Why? What happens to female soldiers?"

Kenzora shook her head. "None, because there _aren't any_. Women can only be either nurses or manual labor servants, both jobs of which are far lower paying than the job of soldier and have no benefits." She looked down at the floor, slightly angrily. "Which I consider to be bull, because the general—_her_self—is a woman all the time. Damn Saiyan females, their kind killed two of my eight friends." As an afterthought, she looked at her watch and almost fell over in shock. "Holy…! It's that late! Sorry, Chi, but I gotta go! They'll come lookin'!"

"W…wait!"

Kenzora turned around. "Hmm?"

"Is…is there anything I can do?"

The green-haired soldier looked down at the front of her pants, then at Chi-Chi. "You sure you want to come with me?" Uneasily, the housewife nodded. "Well, I'm afraid that if you want to go out there as a _soldier_, you have to pack more than a gun, if you know what I mean."

"There's…no… permanent damage to…well you know…is there?"

Kenzora couldn't help but laugh at that statement. "Not at all," she assured her friend. "I'm just amazed that you would want to help me." Reaching under her bunk bed, she pulled out of her bag the familiar gun-like mechanism that would apply the chip. Below her street clothes, she found a bag of spare GRC chips. From the container she pulled out one that was slightly more brown than green. She opened the front part of the gun and snapped the chip into place between the metal prongs of the application device. She had in her bag an alternate set of her uniform, and she hoped it would fit her friend properly. "You ready?" A few seconds of deliberation followed, and then a nod.

Chi-Chi gritted her teeth as she felt the cold end of the applicator gun touch the soft skin on the left side of her neck. _Here goes nothing,_ she thought. Kenzora waited a minute to make sure her friend was ready, and then pulled the trigger. The housewife winced as a click preceded a small piece of plastic be shoved underneath her skin, which hurt surprisingly less than she thought it would. It only took a few moments, and it felt bizarre at first as the genetic changes took effect. She barely felt it as her breasts slowly disappeared, and as new parts developed down below. After the transformation had completed, she examined herself, sure, certain changes had taken place, but as a whole person she looked mostly unchanged. Her curves still were mostly in their right places, and neither her face nor her voice had changed. It confused her at first. "Hey, um, Kenzora?" she inquired. "Aren't…men supposed to be… a little more different? I mean, why do I still look like me?"

"The main purpose of the GRC is to change the _primary_ sexual characteristics," her green-haired friend explained, "the secondary sex characteristics are unaffected."

"Strange," Chi-Chi noticed.

Kenzora nodded, then threw her the extra set of clothing. "Now change," she requested.

* * *

In the primary living quarters of the general, a young girl—the one who was shown the surface of Earth a while back—sat across a dinner table from her captor, the female Saiyan general who commanded the ship in which they traveled the galaxy. She knew that she was held prisoner for one reason, and one alone, and it had to do with the object dangling from a necklace on her neck.

"How long are you going to delay?" the girl said, speaking slightly angrily at her captor. "You know that the Eye does not like to wait."

The general grinned. "You think I'm delaying?" she inquired. "No, I'm not delaying. I'm just waiting to get far enough away from most of the planets on our list. Can't have too many people sensing the transformation that will occur."

The girl rolled her eyes. "Do you honestly think people will _sense_ it?" She knew she had to say the correct things or she'd be killed once her usefulness had ended. "You could do it right now, and no one would notice."

"Are you lying?" The general clamped her right hand down hard on the girl's neck. "Not that anyone could ever beat me as I am _now_, but I don't want anyone interrupting my destiny." The girl nervously shook her head.

Taking the vial of poison in her hand, the general turned to her second in command. "Captain! Make sure no one interrupts what is about to happen!" He saluted and left the room to patrol the only entrance to his superior officer's quarters. The general turned to the girl. "Now, you listen. Once I die, you place the eye on my forehead. If I am not resurrected in five minutes, you will be killed. Do you understand?" An apprehensive nod was her answer. Assured of herself, the general drank the vial of poison, which traveled directly to her brain by passing at once through the stomach wall into the blood. She didn't even feel pain as her eyes rolled up into her head and her seat fell over backwards with her body dead, but still in it. Under the constant watch of the soldiers in the room, the girl removed from underneath her shirt her necklace, and she carefully removed it and placed it in the middle of the general's forehead. It was a glass eye in the shape of an oval, with perfectly curved edges and one light green-and-black iris directly in the middle. Not one second after settling on the general's forehead, it began to glow very brightly a shade of gold, and a few seconds later the glow passed over the woman's entire body before dissipating. One instant after the light faded, a black portal opened up, and vanished, leaving behind the general, completely unharmed and alive. Her previous body, which lay dead on the floor, vanished into dust that faded out of existence.

The general examined herself, and clenched her fists at her side with a victorious look on her face. "YES!" she exclaimed. "Now I am no longer just any ordinary super Saiyan! Now I sit amongst the Legendary Super Saiyans born once in a thousand years!" Testing her new abilities, she took a knife from her fellow soldier's pocket, and drove it into her neck, in a spot that usually would warrant a fatal blow. Upon the blade's extraction, a shimmering white light emitted from the hole, sealing it up instantly. Not a single scar was left behind. "Immortality is mine! I shall rule every world! The glory days of the Saiyan Empire shall return! All of reality shall know the name Lakatorika!"

The girl bowed her head in sorrow; although she had been given no choice, she hated to grant the greatest gift of the Saiyan Gods to such an unworthy member of her kind. Her tail swished in agony. _Lord Romthaon,_ she thought, praying to the king of the Saiyan Gods, _Please forgive me.

* * *

_

On the other side of the spacecraft, a green-haired soldier and her best friend wandered through the halls, patrolling the important quarters as was their assigned task. Neither enjoyed the job, but for Kenzora, the pay was more than enough an excuse to put up with the misery. "So, Kenzora," Chi-Chi whispered, not wanting to be heard by everyone. "Tell me, who's in charge here?"

Kenzora motioned up ahead. "There's General Lakatorika's quarters. She's only ever in them when there's nothing interesting on the bridge." She heard a slight beeping, and looked down. Her gun had jammed slightly on the energy intake unit. She shook her head. "Ah, mother…! Damn thing's jammed. Hey, you go on ahead. I'll stay here and un-jam my gun."

Chi-Chi was almost three-fourths of the way down the hall before a loud blast was heard. Kenzora immediately jolted her head upwards as the entire ship shook. A meteor had struck the side of the ship inches from where her housewife friend stood, and due to the sudden worsening of the structural integrity, the small section was closed off by blast doors before Kenzora could run to her friend. "You piece of shit defense doors! Open up!" She knew it was useless, as the doors' lowering was a safety precaution.

* * *

A few minutes earlier

Lakatorika, still smiling from her victorious transformation, left her quarters. She turned to the two soldiers with the girl. "You two watch her, the captain and myself will go and take a seat on the bridge to monitor the progress of our ship."

The captain approached her outside the room after the door shut. "Ma'am? Shall I escort you to the bridge?" They walked lockstep with each other, unaware that a basketball-sized meteor rocketed towards the ship.

WHAM.

Two gigantic blast doors came down, separating Chi-Chi from the rest of the space ship. "Help!" she cried, pounding on the doors. "Get me out of here!" To her right was a damaged door to a set of living quarters. She kicked it and it disintegrated like a crushed cookie. Inside, much of the ceiling had collapsed, crushing both soldiers. She saw a young girl cowering underneath a large table that miraculously had held tight despite heavy debris atop it.

The girl shook her head. "Are you here to help me?" she asked of Chi-Chi. "I'm scared."

Chi-Chi pulled the girl from underneath the table a second before it broke. She held the girl tight in her arms, consoling her. "I'm here now, there's nothing that's going to hurt you."

The girl wiped tears from her eyes. "I'm glad you came, but now you're going to die with me."

Chi-Chi shook her head. "What…what do you mean?"

"Once the ship's been damaged," the girl explained sorrowfully, "the part that's taken a hit is sectioned off and sterilized by napalm fire before the repair crew can get in to fix the damage."

A loud sound over the intercom came after a series of crackles. "ATTENTION ALL PERSONNEL: SECTION ONE ALPHA HAS TAKEN SEVERE STRUCTURAL DAMAGE. NAPALM STERILIZATION WILL OCCUR BEFORE REPAIRS ARE TO BE MADE."

_Oh, fuck!_ Chi-Chi mentally swore, casting her gaze across the room, eagerly searching for something to protect them. A damaged cabinet caught her eye. "Hey, um, little girl?" She hoped to get the girl's attention, and she did. "I'm going to search for some kind of thing to cover us up in, okay?" The cabinet had solid steel doors, and only one of them had taken severe damage. It refused to budge, yet she was determined to save them. Clenching her teeth, she drove her right fist into the door, breaking every bone in her hand at once. She screamed in agony and the door finally gave with a hard tug from her left hand. In it, she found a thick green fire blanket.

But it was only big enough for the little girl.

Chi-Chi wiped a tear. _I'm sorry, Goku,_ she thought, as she began to cry more readily. _I guess I'm not hero material. But at least this girl'l be safe._

"Everything's okay, little girl." She wrapped the thick blanket over the girl enough to cover the entire surface of her body. Sealing it up tight, she clamped her good hand down on the ends of the material, and held it tight. No fire would get through to the girl, she swore. As an alarm went off, a blood red glow overcame the room, an instant before a thick fire would consume it.

"ARRRRRrrrgggghhhh!"

The last scream of a mid-forties housewife echoed through the room as her flesh was charred blacker than a lump of coal. The speed that it was over in was simply frightening. A blink would have been too long a wait. The girl pushed the blanket aside to see the scorched room. What she saw amazed her; the person had been a woman disguised as a man. She knew this because the fire had incinerated the GRC, and she changed back before she fell dead a few moments prior.

_Maybe YOU_, the girl thought, removing her necklace, _can stand up to the general._

She placed the mythical Eye atop Chi-Chi's fire charred forehead, and the familiar glow lit up the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Eye of the Beholder

By Moonraker One

CHAPTER TWO

Pitch black is all that could be seen as far as the eye could see. No sound was audible as complete silence reigned. Some alternate dimension this was, and very few had ever been to such a location. It was the doorway back to the living, the passageway back to the physical universe. Inside this gateway, the souls of the dead gathered their physical bodies through the mythical resurrection powers of the legendary Eye of the Beholder, a Saiyan artifact dating farther back than any other religious symbol in the universe.

From nowhere, a large cloud of white smoke emerged from a singularity point, and began to swirl upward, concealing a human-like figure. Eventually the smoke would dissipate, as arms, legs, a torso, and a head began to form. Once the smoke had completely vanished, what stood in the middle of the huge nothingness was a forties-ish woman with dark hair, by the name of Chi-Chi Son, wife of Son Goku. At first, she had no idea as to what awaited her, but once she noticed that she was naked, she covered her personal areas as best she could with her arms. _Where the hell am I? _she wondered. The first thing she checked was her hands and feet, and she was amazed to see that they were completely healed from any damage. Feeling her head, she noticed that her hair bunched together in tighter clumps than before. A secondary thought came; her sight, her hearing, she never remembered them ever being so good.

A strange voice came from nowhere. It was in a language she had never heard before in her life, yet, she understood it perfectly. "You are one of us, now, human woman," the almost metaphysical voice echoed. "You are one of us." Soon after the voice ended, a rapidly rotating portal expanded to a size large enough for her to fit through, and so, she took a step through it. After passing completely through it, the portal vanished behind her.

Kenzora, who had been standing in the morgue, at the head of the incinerated remains of her friend, she instantly noticed when a brand-new version of her dead friend came in through a portal from nowhere. "What the hell…!" she shrieked. Chi-Chi grabbed her friend by her shoulders to silence her, and it worked, momentarily. "You…you're dead! I mean your body is…" A light swept over Chi-Chi's blackened remains, reducing it to dust. Kenzora had no words. "…now gone." A different scent was about the housewife that the green-haired soldier instantly took notice of. It was a familiar stink that she never would forget in all her days of existence. "You're…one of them…now."

Chi-Chi examined her hands and saw the familiar rough texture to her skin that her husband, her son, Vegeta, they all had due to their heritage. Although it was less because she was a woman, it was unmistakable. "You mean," she uttered, bewildered by the change, "you mean I'm a _Saiyan_?"

Kenzora came up with the conclusion at once. "The Eye! It has to be!"

Chi-Chi shook her head. "Eye? What are you talking about?" She slowly recalled the girl. "I…did see a necklace. Something was at the end."

"Oh my God, you died and she brought you back with the Eye of the Beholder!" Kenzora had to step back and take in the moment. She offered her friend a set of clothing she had in her pack. As the housewife dressed herself, the sheer magnitude of the moment took her words away. She recalled the story she had been told countless times by the Saiyan members of the spaceship's crew. "To have life breathed into you after death, by the holy Eye of the Beholder, is the highest honor that a being can be granted. Upon returning to the physical universe, the person is granted complete and full immortality; life that can only be ended by being struck through the heart by the eye itself. Also, they are granted the legendary status of Super Saiyan that comes once in a millennium."

Among other things, the middle-aged housewife was able to sense energy signatures all over the place; an ability that usually had been reserved for her husband and his friends. Upon a more complex note, she could feel her _own_ energy, and it utterly perplexed her how it flowed through every corner of her body and also surrounded her like a semi-invisible bubble. _My God_… she thought. _THIS is what my husband knows that I don't! Holy…!_ She cleared her throat and focused on the most powerful ki signature that lingered in the area, for it was the strongest one that had to be the general. The pulsating ki of the powerful Saiyan female that ran the ship had several traits that distinguished it from any other; first, it had a certain ease that only the female ki signatures had, but the evil in it made it colder. The things that she'd never had access to—such as ki sensing, as a start—gave her an entirely new perspective on life.

Kenzora let out a gasp. "Your husband and your kids are sure gonna enjoy your new abilities, and not just 'cause they're Saiyan."

Chi-Chi lowered her eyebrows. "Why's that?"

"According to the legend," she explained, "anyone who is restored by the Eye has certain gifts granted to his or her offspring. Any children you have—regardless of parentage—are full-blooded Saiyans, and are given immortality. The same goes for any mates you have, whether they be permanent spouses or one dance of the horizontal mambo."

The sound of footsteps caught their attention. "Chi-Chi!" shouted Kenzora, "Get out of here!"

It was too late, it seemed, as many soldiers made it into the small morgue before the two women were able to exit. Within a few seconds, many guns were aimed at Kenzora and her friend, and going back to normal no longer was possible. They both would be tried, as traitors to the new Saiyan Empire, and execution would go as planned. The green-haired Kenzora wanted to surrender, as her life had no real purpose other than to survive. Chi-Chi, however, had no such plan in mind. The lieutenant of the group of soldiers kicked off the order to fire, and within a few seconds the room echoed with laser shots.

Chi-Chi shouted as she leapt from her place and connected a flying kick to the head of the lieutenant, and a left-handed backhand to the one next to him. Several minutes passed with laser beams penetrating the thin skin of the middle-aged housewife, none of them had any effect. Each one sailed all the way through, both sides' shot holes sealing up instantly with a bright light. However, the soldiers were not so unharmed, as feet and fists flew in all directions, with calculated blows landing on their targets, dealing far more damage than usual. One soldier took a straight punch to the chest, and it tossed him to the far end wall from a mild punch. It only took a few dozen seconds of ass kicking to render all the soldiers unconscious. An alarm went off, signaling that the entire ship now knew of the two traitors that were aboard. A large metal door came down in place of the morgue entrance door, sealing them in.

"You bastards aren't keeping me locked in!" Chi-Chi shouted, slamming her fist against the thick door. When she did little more than put a large dent in it, and bend it inwards, she stepped backward. She could sense her ki, and could manipulate it with her mind, but she had never fired a ki blast. So she closed her eyes just in case it stung going out. She moved her interior flow of ki to her hand, and forced a chunk outward, hoping it would unhinge the blast door.

BOOM.

She used far too much ki, and the entire door frame—with the door—exploded into a billion pieces. Chi-Chi examined the door rubble on the ground. "Oh, uh…oops?" she said, laughing.

Kenzora, who had been speechless from the display of martial arts skills, let out a whistle of amazement. "How did you learn to fight like _that_? I thought that my parents were the only ones who knew that particular style of martial arts!"

Chi-Chi squinted in confusion. "Your parents knew amazon-style kung fu?"

"My parents and I were raised on a Saiyan colony after they were abducted from Earth before I was born," she explained. "My dad was the friend of a guy named Gyuumaou, who had a daughter named…" When it hit her, her eyes were wider than saucers. "Oh my god! It's YOU! YOU'RE the daughter of the Ox King!"

The housewife, who had no recollection of the girl in front of her, did remember her father talk about one of his good friends who had been taken away by aliens. She had never believed the stories before now. "So _you're_ the family who was abducted by aliens!" she gasped, stunned that the abduction stories fed to her as a child, were true. "I _wondered_ why my dad would go on about those stories all the time…what was it like on the Saiyan colonies?"

Kenzora shook her head. "It was hell, believe _me_." Their chat had to be cut short, as soldiers began to approach. She whipped her head to the left. "Oh, crap…looks like we've worn out our welcome. Gotta run!" She took off with her friend following close behind her. Metal dividing doors descended from the ceiling, attempting to stop them, but Chi-Chi kept frying each one with a separate energy blast. Perhaps she would get used to the "ki thing" after all.

Once they reached the end of the hallway, they found themselves surrounded by dozens of soldiers. Chi-Chi drew backwards, and both she and Kenzora began knocking out soldiers in a huge barrage of fists and feet. Unconscious bodies hit the floor in scores, before one of them lucked out and grabbed the green-haired girl and put a gun to her head. The weapon cocked and instantly, the frenzy of attacks stopped.

"So, tell me something," said the soldier holding the armed weapon a millimeter from the head of Kenzora. He had a sneer on his face, as he knew he held all the cards. "I knew the bitch here was a traitor," he spoke of the girl he held at gunpoint, "but I haven't seen you before. I suspect you're the stowaway that stole the doc's liquor. You two are comin' up now to see Madame General. Is anything I've said thus far confusing?"

Defeated and depressed, Chi-Chi frowned as she lowered her head. "No sir," she muttered. "Just don't hurt her."

The soldier let out a burst of air through his nose, which was as close to a laugh as he wanted to give. "I dunno why women are so damn clingy to one another." He held tight to the girl who'd for so long worked as his subordinate, making sure not to let his grip slacken. The group led the two women down a long corridor to the central office at the far front end of the ship where the general would eagerly be waiting for news about who the intruders were. The large metallic door slid upwards into a thin opening in the ceiling, revealing a tall, Saiyan female who possessed a powerful build as well as stature. She stood no less than six feet five inches tall, and her arms were unusually muscular, even for a woman of Saiyan descent. Her arms and legs, while not quite as bulky as her husband or Vegeta, would have seemed almost disgusting for a woman if her face hadn't been obviously feminine.

She took one look at the two and rolled her eyes. "Kenzora, my dear girl," the general uttered. "You always were out of place. A woman wanting to be a soldier when a female of human origin's place is in an office." She seemed thoroughly disappointed at the prospect of the green-haired girl being a soldier, which was bizarre considering how well the girl performed in a stressful situation as her record showed. When her gaze came across the forties-ish housewife, though, her mood changed visibly. "You, though, are something else. I can tell by your energy signature that you've come across my young prisoner. She's given you the eternal gift that is given by the Eye. You're still far below being a threat to _me_, though."

"Ma'am," Kenzora argued, "she came to me with injuries on her feet and hands. I had to help…!"

Without warning, the general moved across the room with speed that would probably have impressed Goku, slammed her elbow into the green-haired girl and sent her across the room. Her back hit the bent part of the wall and snapped her spine in two. This was before her head struck the wall and cracked the back of her head open and left a large blood stained series of cracks in the wall. Her broken, lifeless body crumbled to the floor like a fragmented cookie that refused to fall to pieces.

"I _DO NOT_," the general shouted, regaining composure and straightening her hair with her hands. "Tolerate failure." She cleared her throat, as if making a business proposition. "Excuse my swift and harsh punishment, but I cannot let a weak soldier defend me. My name is Lakatorika, and I am supreme general of this ship. As a fellow immortal Super Saiyan, I wish to ask you to join me."

Chi-Chi's answer was a left-handed fist directly at the general's face. With a slight bit of effort, she stopped the housewife's punch with her right hand and delivered a front kick at her opponent's gut. It landed and allowed a headbutt to smash into her forehead and then to follow it up with a straight punch to Chi-Chi's face. The force of the blow threw her into the side wall where she left a huge impression in the otherwise clean wall. Gritting her teeth, the housewife waited for her spine to correct itself, as well as five of her ribs, and then she stood up.

"Well," the general said, disappointed, "I'm sorry that that is your answer. I guess we'll have to take care of this once we're on home planet." Clearing her throat, she ordered in the lieutenant standing outside her office door. "Lieutenant! Grab this dead piece of trash and take her to room one eleven!"

"Yes ma'am," the man uttered, "but why would you want her to see the girl?"

"We've already got one legendary Saiyan," Lakatorika stated, "what's wrong with another? Besides, I'm vastly stronger than either of these two."

Inside room one eleven, a young Saiyan child sat staring at the necklace around her neck. She had been the one chosen before birth to possess the legendary artifact in her possession. She, out of all the potential links between the holy order of the Saiyan Gods, and the mortal universe, was the one who got chosen. Now, she had been taken hostage by an unworthy general. _The gods will be very angry,_ the girl thought, gazing into the crystal iris of the mythical artifact. _They shall punish every unworthy person_.

The door slid open, and a soldier, carrying a dead, green-haired girl on his shoulders. With one quick motion, not unlike dropping a sack of potatoes, he laid her on the floor in front of the young Saiyan child. "Got another fresh one for ya," the lieutenant coldly stated, and left the room. The girl recognized at once who the dead soldier was, it was Kenzora, who had for the longest time been a good friend of her. She figured that, even though the girl was a human like Chi-Chi, she was more worthy of the holy gift than Lakatorika ever could be. Sliding the necklace off her neck, she tilted the green-haired girl's head upright, and set the Eye directly atop her forehead. A bright golden emanating light filled the room as it passed over the body's entire frame, then dissipated.

Inside a pitch black dimension of nothingness, a central point began to glow, and a white cloud of smoke began to swirl upward, twisting in a double helix fashion until it was five foot eight inches tall. It span rapidly until a human-like figure appeared out of the cloud. Upon the complete forming of the curvy feminine figure, the cloud vanished entirely, leaving behind a green-haired woman standing confused in the middle of nowhere. She felt a thousand new feelings she had never experienced before, as she could now sense her own ki, and her senses were many times more acute than they previously had been. She immediately took notice of her new location, and looked around in confusion. _Where am I_, she wondered.

"You are now one of us, human woman," a mysterious voice called out. She scarcely understood it, as the voice could be felt more than heard. "Now go." Immediately in front of her, a portal spun ferociously until it expanded to a full size. She found it easy to step through, and she found herself in the presence of the young girl she'd befriended earlier in the year.

The young Saiyan child looked up, and a look of delight came over her face. "Kenzora!" she yelled, jaunting forward and grabbing the legs of her friend. "You're alive again!" Kenzora glanced across the room at her dead body, lying motionless on the ground, and the instant she saw it, it vanished into dust. She patted the head of her young friend, then reached into her pocket. The small, slightly green Gender Reassignment Chip she held in her hand had been the necessary evil of her existence for so long, she'd not be missing it at all. She displayed this intent by crushing it firmly within a clenched fist, and letting the tiny fragments fall. Wanting to test her newfound immortality, she took her field knife, enclosed tightly within its sheath on her left hip, and ran it vertically down her left wrist, slicing through flesh with much pain. Instead of a blood spurt, though, a shimmering light came out which died out as the wound vanished. There was no blood on the knife as she put it back.

_I am what I hate most_, Kenzora thought. _Nice touch, Lakatorika._

Calmly, she exited the room.


End file.
